thedigitalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Margarita "Macy" Mendez
Margarita Mendez (better known as Macy) is a fictional character, created and roleplayed by The Digital War's admin Yaushie. She is leader of The Sol faction, and her Digital partner is Arzamon . Appearance Macy is of average height and has a medium-dark complexion with light freckling around her nose. Her eyes are chestnut colored. Her hair a chocolate brown that reaches a few inches past her shoulders and is naturally curly. It is most often worn in a messy bun or side-bun. Her wardrobe mostly consists of warm hues and greens in varying degrees of styles ranging from chic to preppy. However, Macy almost always carries her large, brown book bag with her containing her phone and digital shards, along with her studying material. Personality Macy is a very determined and hardworking person, who is hesitant about doing things outside of what her parents tell her to or anything that would put others in danger because of her. She even puts others happiness and well being above her own. She is reserved around others but by herself or with Calaveramon, her true childlike and dorky personality shows. When she is being herself she can be easily amused by childish things, much like her Digimon. After joining the Sol she has become more open to sharing her true self around other members to a point where it just comes naturally. She doesn't like to speak of her family life because she is afraid people will see just how dependent she is on their approval. Macy is far from being self-aware, or at least she chooses to be ignorant of her own situation. Macy can be stubborn to a point but seldom shares her own opinion or feelings on things. Also, because of her focused nature, she isn't very distractable and is thus not very imaginative either. But to do this as well, she is a very good student but only gets her high marks from the amount of work she puts in. If she were to spend less time studying, her grades would fall to an average level. History Being born the eleventh child in the wealthy Mendez family, growing up Macy was often ignored by her other siblings who had a nine year age difference or more than her. She was also taught from a young age never to speak unless spoken to and her parents, like her siblings, were rarely around. However she didn't let it deter her and managed to maintain her childlike and cheerful nature, even though it was only around her eldest brother, Primitivo. The man treated her with much kindness and even giving her the nickname "Macy," and was by far the closest thing Macy had to a loving family. As such she grew very close to him until he was killed on her fifth birthday. Due to the blame she received from some of her other siblings for his death, she now refuses to let anyone, even strangers, be put in danger because of her. Also because of this habit, Macy has very little concern for her own safety, as mentioned before. As she got older, Macy relied heavily on her parents to make all her choices, as she had no real goals in life herself outside of pleasing them and gaining their approval. They decide every aspect of her life, including sending her to Japan at the age of fifteen to attend an all girls boarding school chocking it off as for her to "better understand the workings of her family's overseas business and the country itself." In truth, it was just an easier way for them to deal with their unwanted daughter. It wasn't until halfway through the first school year that she met Calaveramon. Up until that point, Macy lived the same listless and study-filled life that she did in Mexico, constantly awaiting a phone call from her parents that seldom came. It happened on a usual school day right after lessons, where Macy returned to her dorm to find him and have her phone turn into her digivice. The addition of the Digimon gave her life the kick start it needed and she quickly grew to love him. They are now the closest of friends and Macy has often chosen him over her parents on numerous occasions. Then, around a year after joining the Sol, Macy's cell phone broke resulting in her having to purchase a new one. However when the shard transferred to the new device, it transformed into the crest of Knowledge from the crest of Sincerity. Both Macy and Calaveramon were baffled as to why but as it didn't effect anything else, they left it alone. Shortly after Macy accepted the position as a leader for the groups. The new position keeps her busy, often keeping her from spending all her time studying, and she is also spending more time with her friends. Trivia *Favorite color is green *Her favorite food is apples, most specifically apple pie *She can fluently speak both Spanish and Japanese *Enjoys slapstick humor and simple gag jokes (though would never openly admit to it) *Despises being called by her real first name *She tied with Kai Mortly for being the shortest of all the leaders Quotes *"You're not a monster, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Category:Leaders Category:Sol Category:Knowledge